


my love-songs were always the mourning kind

by nebulyx (strikereurekapitcrew)



Series: Shrike [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Secret Lovers, be the content you wish to see in your tag, the character death is canon, unbeta’d we die like MEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikereurekapitcrew/pseuds/nebulyx
Summary: That is what stings the most, his spirit trapped inside of Vah Medoh.





	my love-songs were always the mourning kind

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I don’t know why I ship this now or what I’m doing, but there are literally three works for this ship, so by gosh am I doing it. work title from empire builder by laura gibson. Unbeta’d and marked unfinished because I may write more.

It is awfully lonely, trapped so high. Like in one of  _ her _ stories, Medoh is his tower prison. But he is not a damsel awaiting rescue. 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to be Champions, supposed to pilot their Beast companions and destroy the Calamity once and for all. Pity, that. All their careful planning, all their training, and they failed. 

_ He  _ failed. 

That is what stings the most, his spirit trapped inside of Vah Medoh. 

It isn’t the fact that his Beast, a winged titan who knows him like he knows the sky, is screaming for him to free her, has been for decades. It isn’t that he can see Hyrule Castle sometimes, surrounded by a swirling, purple cloud that makes his spirit crawl. It isn’t even that he knows his people are bound to the ground again, now that Medoh has taken flight once more. 

It is that he died, and in doing so failed his reason for perseverance. It is that all he can do is listen to Medoh scream her signals of distress, in hopes that something, be it the Sheikah slate or the shrines or even the holy sword will hear and send aid. 

All he wants is to see her again. He has spent decades now watching countless sunsets, missing the wind in his feathers. He would give that away in a heartbeat to see Zelda shine in the sun once more, just one last time before Hylia and the old gods take him for good. 

If the gods were merciful, they would give him that, one moment of peace once his mission is complete. 

If the gods were merciful, the century since their failure would be null, and he would be at her side, a Champion for a Queen.

Revali knows the gods are anything but merciful. He waits. Stalks the shadows of his Beast and listens to her wail, wail for him to help her, wail for  _ anyone _ to help  _ them.  _ Reaches for her and feels nothing but Malice. 

Watches the sky paint itself in all his love’s favorite colors. 

Waits for the hero he failed to be. 

Link comes for him first. Revali hates him for it, wishes he had gone for Mipha -gods, she had loved him so much, why hadn’t it been  _ her?- _ , hates himself for the relief he feels. 

He hides it behind characteristic snark, snide tone that Zelda only heard once, everyone else with far more frequency. 

“ **_Well now, I've seen that face before... I had a feeling you would show up eventually. But making me wait a hundred years is a bit ... indulgent…”_ **


End file.
